In many wave powered generators known to the applicant an attempt is made to convert the energy in water waves into a useful form of energy by means of a substantially linearly reciprocating mechanism from which the linear motion must again be converted into rotary motion to be useful. It is, with all of the known converters of this type, in which the buoyant bodies of the devices are caused to oscillate with a linear or rolling reciprocating motion, inevitable that there must be certain energy losses due to the use of reciprocating mechanisms and motions inherent in such devices.